Venture: 1e
This article details the “first edition” of Venture. For the actual first title in the SmallBread Productions Venture series, see Venture: The Simulation. Later editions of the game will be detailed in later articles. Venture 'is an action/adventure video game originally created by Brendan. Gameplay Venture plays like a linear action/adventure game. Players navigate environments in attempts to reach a key location or find a specific item. Hostile creatures roam certain areas, and can be eliminated in a few ways; while combat is possible, the player‘s character is underpowered compared to most creatures (i.e. lower health, slower speed), and are recommended to use the environment against enemies in addition to standard combat. Weapons and items may make combat easier, but can also break from extended use. The game’s combat mechanics are based on those from ''Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor. Players can engage in melee, ranged combat, or stealth. The combat uses an attack-chain system that enables the player to perform special moves after building the chain to a large value. The player can also block and dodge attacks. Stealth is a critical element in certain levels; should the player be caught near a nest, a call will sound and an enemy pack will arrive in attempts to kill the player’s character. In addition to combat, players use tools to solve puzzles (e.g. cutting through vines with swords). Other puzzles require specific items found in levels, and other items must be found to complete levels. List of Puzzle Elements * Simon Walls: Simon Walls are based on the memory game of the same name. Four patterned tiles glow in a randomly-generated pattern. After the pattern has been displayed, the player must repeat the pattern by pressing the tiles in the correct order. If the order is incorrect, the pattern is reset. * ”Game Show” Walls * Color/Symbol Item Match: * Sokoban: These require a Strength Enhancement Elixir. * Sliding Puzzle Walls * Memory Match: Many overturned tiles are involved, with four possible matches for each tile. For each turn, the player flips over two tiles; if they match, the tiles stay overturned. Otherwise, the tiles go back to where they were. * Bloxorz * Fire ‘N’ Ice * Pipe Dream Unused Players may use a variety of tools (i.e. picks, hatchets, spades) to destroy existing structures, flora, and natural formations to collect basic resources, mainly timber, minerals, and metals. The player may use these materials to construct shelters, barricades, or other structures, which are made from different combinations of four construction pieces; walls, floors, roofs, and stairs. Such construction pieces can be edited to add windows, doors, and/or trapdoors provided the player has enough resources. Combat moves are done either by left clicking or using a combination of keys pressed. For example, a sword's stab attack defaults to left clicking, while wider slashes are done by clicking the mouse and pressing “RGB“ or “BJI”. Despite the inclusion of combat, it is deemphasized; the player is encouraged to evade enemies and/or use the environment against them in addition to using their set of weaponry. Weapon usage is typically required during boss battles, although evasion and indirect combat tactics are often used as well. Do NOT include these: Credits to https://crappygames.miraheze.org/wiki/Category:Game_Tropes and http://www.designersnotebook.com/Design_Resources/No_Twinkie_Database/no_twinkie_database.htm * Fake Difficulty * Castlevania Jump Arcs * Infrequent Checkpoints * Low Draw-Distance * Escort Missions * Game Overs (dying and starting back at a previous checkpoint doesn’t count) * Long Loading Screens (Not necessarily our fault but we gotta be strict about what qualifies as “minimum requirements”) * Loot Boxes * Micro-Transactions/In-App Purchases * Power Creep * SNK-style Bosses * Giant breasts and other puerile humor * Pointless surrealism * Bland and/or useless mazes * False or Meaningless Alignment Systems (which would be any in this kind of alignment system, in this case) * Puzzles that require either extreme (only one solution) or no (“use the protein bar on the palm tree”) lateral thinking Mantra Brendan uses a mantra that the game will be like a combination of the LEGO video games and The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, as well as Venture only using "the best elements from the two". The game is themed with a combination of medieval and modern fantasy elements. Setting Venture takes place on the aptly titled Planet Venture, an “alternate reality“ version of the Earth. Levels typically take place in notable areas of the planet, including deserts, snowfields, rainforests, plains, alps, woodlands, caverns, oceans, or reservoirs. Certain chapters explore different “dimensions” of Venture, including a volcanic Underworld full of abnormal creatures and an isolated, floating archipelago named the Wyve. Story elements and nightmare sequences typically draw comparisons to Robyn Jacob’s abuse at the hands of her father. Synopsis Beginning The player awakens in Planet Venture, having found themselves trapped in a glass chamber. Breaking free from it, they uncover a smartphone-like device, which they activate. Robyn Jacob contacts the player through the device and tells them that she's surprised that they survived, but that they'll mostly be on their own on Planet Venture. Backstory As players continue their odyssey through Planet Venture, they learn of its past; 4 billion years ago, the Wyve Fish had evolved into Wyveslenders. They lived in peace with the planet and its inhabitants, until the Venturians, colonizers from an unknown planet, arrived. The Venturians, able to breathe in its atmosphere, decided to colonize the planet - and that included terminating the natives. The great war began - Wyveslenders versus Venturians. The Venturians' upper hand became clear very soon, and the Wyveslenders were forced to escape from their own planet to a barely-connected dimension, the Wyve (a dark dimension much like Yuggoth in the works of H.P. Lovecraft). However, this was not the end of their conflict. For reasons unknown, Venturians turned out to be interesting to Pipipis. According to one of the Wyveslender paintings, it was common during the conflict for herds of Pipipis to leave the Wyveslender's colonies, where they were domesticated by certain Venturians. The latter adopted their newfound allies, going as far as to build homes for Pipipis alone. The Wyveslenders, upon learning of the love between Pipipis and Venturians, performed a demonic ritual which affected most of the Pipipis, causing them to act aggressively towards Venturians. The Pipipis proceeded to wipe out the entire Venturian race, ending their reign over the planet. When the dust settled, the Wyveslenders sent spies to Planet Venture to assess the effects of their "offering" to the Venturians. It was immediately obvious that the malediction worked to its fullest potential. Where there once were Venturian outposts, there were now ruins and splinters. The Wyveslenders worked in attempts to fix the planet, hoping to repopulate once again. 2,000 years after the war between the Venturian and the Wyveslenders, Innovation J owner Robert Jacob has decided to genetically clone many people, using gene splicing to turn them into near-perfect recreations of the Venturian. Depending on which model the player chooses, one of the clones are chosen to embark on Project Venturian, where they will allegedly attempt to scout the planet and find out if it is habitable or not. Upon the player arriving, the Wyveslenders planned on disposing of them but eventually decided against this, believing that only one Venturian is would be harmless. As such, the player is allowed to inhabit, the Wyveslenders waiting until the Venturian's inevitable downfall. However, there is one thing Wyveslenders will never forget; that the Venturians took their only allies. As such, the Wyveslenders started making masks as a test; if the Venturian is spiteful enough to remove the mask, the Wyveslenders will immediately go aggressive, and attempt to end the Venturian race once and for all. The Wyvern Crusade After a while, the player finds a castle and decides to enter it. Navigating through the underground chambers, which are infested with earwigs, Wyveslenders, and other creatures, they reach a portal frame above a pit of magma. After placing Wyve Eyes in the twelve holes of the frame, the portal activates, giving the player access to the Wyve. The player, arriving at the Wyve, battles the Wyvern, and, after a tense battle, slays the dragon. Escaping into an exit portal with the Wyvern's Egg, the player returns to the castle. Robyn Jacob calls them, claiming that she is extremely impressed with the player, and hopes they continue impressing her. Characters Playable * Brendan O'Keeffe: TBA. * Tyra Beaulieu: Named France's Prettiest Model for six years in a row, Tyra Beaulieu is a sight to behold; any grown man is ought to love her dark eyes and coral hair. As such, it surprised nobody when she decided to get cloned and assist in the Venture tour. However, she bit off more than she could chew– unable to climb a ladder over 4 meters and very sensitive to pain, her being allowed on the journey is a questionable decision at best. Nonetheless, her proficiency in gymnastics may be of some use, and she can jump a little higher than may be expected. Non-Playable * Robert Jacob: Founder of Innovation J and the first man to send a clone to Planet Venture, Robert Jacob is far from perfect– in fact, he's rather proud of his smoking addiction, dirty mind, and love of oppressing others. Nonetheless, he has knows a lot about history and is willing to correct his daughter’s occasional errors... but rarely does he do so peacefully. * Robyn Jacob: “Adopted” daughter of Robert Jacob, Robyn wouldn’t be particularly important to the Venture expedition, specifically in regards to her undersized muscles and gullibility. But when she wants to be useful, Robyn send messages to the Venturian and provides tips and tricks. Despite this, Robyn still isn’t very proficient at giving advice that could save the Venturian’s life. * Dlab Child: TBA TBA * Terrence Johnson: Winner of multiple tennis championships, Terrence Johnson has cemented himself in the athletic world. However, Terrence’s recurring fear that bad omens surround him and his constant judging of himself and others are not good qualities. But what Terrence lacks in charisma, he makes up for in strength, agility, optimism, and knowing who is morally right or wrong. * Teresa Kapur: Indian folk hero Teresa Kapur had her blood sample taken by the late Cornel Jacob at a young age, but little did she know that it was to be used in a Venturian clone of herself by his father, Robert Jacob. Teresa is surprisingly strong and deft for a woman and is skilled in athletics and acrobatics. However, she is in a rather poor state of health and not very wise, having turned the president and prime minister of India against her. Nonetheless, Ms. Kapur makes for a good fighter, and can quickly evade hostile creatures. * Yitzhar Rocco Ahmed: TBA. * Athanasios Mohammed: Archaeologist Athanasios Mohammed was a clear pick for the Venture expedition, what with his skills in finding treasure and looting ancient temples. However, his ego and poor social skills lead to him making more friends and enemies– not that Athanasios minds. Despite this, however, he is very skilled at dodging traps, and can successfully utilize a chained weapon, if necessary. In the end, Athanasios is the jack-of-all-trades when it comes to Venturians, as long as communicating isn't his task. * Athena Jones: TBA. * Scottie Wilson: Christian acolyte Scottie Wilson isn't very well known, but was still skilled enough to be cloned. Raised poorly by a corrupted priest, Scottie seeks power over anything else. Nonetheless, Saint Wilson (as he calls himself) still has morals, following the acts and examples set by Jesus Christ. Physically, Scottie is a very clumsy man physically, but a rather wise one mentally, with his guesses typically proving to be correct. * Sweden Johansson: TBA. * Prisco Sigurðurson: TBA. * Primrose Sokolov: TBA. * Cyan Wu: TBA. * Cybele Fujimori: Avid reader and author Cybele Fujimori is a by-the-books genius, but isn't all about writing and studying. She's also a professional gambler, master of karate and magic tricks. However, Cybele isn't extremely fit for a Venturian; despite her martial arts skills, she can't break boards with her bare hands (or at all, for that matter), and isn't very socially adept. Nonetheless, her experience in solving mysteries (which has led to her graduating with a Ph.D.) is enough to make Fujimori applicable for the Venture expedition. * Boyce Millán: TBA. * Boudicca Amari: TBA. * Moja Ree: TBA. Creatures * Comedenti * Osseus * Pipipi * Crawler * Wyveslender * Goo Man * Dlab * Porcus * Mollis * Ululater * Undead * Decayer Knight * Espouse * Dlab Witch * Ocean Guardian * Statue Knight Bosses * Lingua Ball * Yedigan * Ocean Elder * Flesh Construct * Darkness Construct * Lightning Construct * Sandenti * Ventidenti * Aquadenti * Ignidenti * Decayer * Wyvern Tools/Weapons Tools * Hatchets ** Stone ** Iron * Iron Pickaxes * Shovels ** Wooden ** Stone ** Iron * Iron Bucket * Fire Steel * Elixirs ** Strength Enhancement Elixir ** Gill-Giving Elixir Weapons * Swords ** Wooden ** Stone ** Iron ** Platinum ** Satanite ** Bloodstone ** Hellinum * Blunderbuss * Bows ** Wooden ** Bloodstone ** Hellinum Parents Guide (Technically not real, theoretical) '''Sex & Nudity Mild * Animal-like creatures have minimally depicted sexual anatomy (i.e. nipples and buttocks) but no genitalia. Bipedal creatures do not have visible sex organs and mostly lack breasts or buttocks. * Certain sequences depict creatures having children or laying eggs (blood is depicted on the eggs and children). * One nightmare implies the player is getting stripped naked, although their POV is fixed upwards, and therefore no nudity is seen. * Nude bodies of Robyn Jacob are depicted in one of the dreams, but with little detail (i.e. no nipples or genitalia). * Robert repeatedly threatens sexual assault and rape against his daughter in one of the nightmare sequences. Violence & Gore Severe * The game's violence begins at a T level but gradually progresses into NSFW territory. Basically, the violence and gore go from "realistic" to "get the kids (or even sensitive adults) out of the room". * When a creature is hit with a weapon, they react in different ways, but usually plume discolored blood to indicate damage and try to escape; upon a creature being impaled, they’ll spray blood in a graphic fashion if the weapon isn’t removed. * Creatures have rag doll physics applied upon dying, and generally fall to the ground. * The Undead have an appearance of realistic zombies; white blood is depicted on damaged, fleshy areas. * The player’s character can die from drowning, burning, falling or getting killed. * When characters or creatures are burned by flames or magma, they flail and scream before turning black. * The Flesh Construct starts off as severed head, which sprays white blood. The full form of the construct is coated in streaks of gore and constantly makes bone-cracking sounds. Upon making contact with the player, the Flesh Construct grabs the player’s character and snaps their neck. * The player’s character has nightmares throughout the game, many of which are violent or gory in nature. * One creature is a possessed statue which uses a cursed weapon in attempts to impale the player. If the player’s character is stabbed, white blood is seen flowing through the area of impalement, before the character dry-heaves and spits blood. The character screams, as they vomit repeatedly and turn to stone. * One of the demons is a woman with a flayed face; upon getting caught by the demon, the player is eaten. Profanity Mild * Dialogue in calls and nightmares use mild words such as "hell", "damn", "scumbag", and “suck”. * One location is known as "Hell", but it is not used in a profane context. * Wyveslenders are prejudiced towards Dlabs, although you‘d only know this if you see some of the nightmare sequences. Alcohol/Drugs/Smoking Mild * There are elixirs (brewed or obtained from special locations) that can give you certain effects, such as increased speed, regenerating health, night vision, quick aquatic speed, etc. * Looking at a Hell Portal for an extended period of time causes the screen to swirl around rapidly. After a while, the player vomits; intended to resemble the effects of heavy alcohol usage. * Plants (none of which are tobacco or marijuana) can be made into blunts/joints and smoked. This rarely has an effect on players. * Robert Jacob walks slower as a result of his smoking addiction, and constantly makes references to smoking various plants. * One of the nightmares depicts the player being impaled with an arrow that drugs their body and disables them. Frightening/Intense Scenes Severe * Throughout the game, frightening and aggressive creatures attempt to hunt and kill the player. These sequences are rather terrifying since the game is played alone; this is not helped by the fact that Robyn Jacob frequently calls the player from Earth, as she states repeatedly that she’s unable to protect the player’s character. * The music can make the game feel grim or suspenseful, depending on which track is playing. * Some levels take place in the Underworld, which is darkly-lit, filled with deadly creatures, and has a vast sea of lava. * Levels involving dark areas typically involve a large number of hostile creatures. This may leave players feeling uncomfortable. * Upon going too deep underwater, players get jump scared by an apparition of an Ocean Guardian, as echoing screeches are heard (“Jump Scares” can be toggled off). * A Dlab town is massacred by a cultist invasion, with bodies depicted (the player’s character has to try not to get killed). * Players can experience nightmares while sleeping, which, while somewhat short in length, are usually extremely shocking. * Robyn Jacob has clinical depression and is a frequent victim to her father's cruelty, both physically and verbally (the physical abuse to Robyn is not visually depicted). Spoilers Violence & Gore * In one nightmare sequence, Robyn Jacob is beaten with various objects and repeatedly punched by her father, as she starts crying. Robert proceeds to demean and hit her until she‘s bleeding. * One of the calls involves Robert berating Robyn for, and threatening her with a gun. Infuriated and frightened, Robyn takes the gun and shoots Robert, causing him to scream in agony (he is revealed to have survived). * Robyn Jacob is implied to have arranged assisted suicide after multiple episodes of Robert Jacob's domestic abuse (we see a vision/nightmare sequence where Tyra is splattered by blood after firing a shotgun). During the funeral sequence, a large (albeit non-graphic) gunshot wound is depicted through both of Robyn’s temples (dried blood is visible). * Simon Beaulieu’s death scene (viewed as a nightmare) involves him consuming a potted bouillabaisse full of blood that has large hairy toes, bones, and organs in it, which is disgusting and difficult to watch because he doesn’t care what he’s eating until near the end of the nightmare. Upon taking a closer look at the stew, Simon vomits up toes, blood, and a prostate on the floor and knocks the pot over, spilling blood, human eyes, and small bones/organs. An Undead Venturian lumbers into the great hall, demanding that their organs be return. Simon runs away and hides in an oubliette, but is caught by the zombie. Simon is dragged across the ground as he tries to grab onto something nearby. * Moldy skulls are shown to Tyra Beaulieu by a siren-like creature in the game's final cutscene. Frightening/Intense Scenes * Robyn Jacob is implied to kill herself with a shotgun (only audio is heard). She is not physically revived at the end of the game. * A rather poignant sequence after killing the final boss (the Wyvern) involves Tyra Beaulieu being led out of the collapsing Wyve Island by humanoids which appear to be her parents. However, they are later revealed to be shape-shifting sirens. Heartbroken, Tyra asks if her parents are alive, before regretfully being shown the skulls of her parents. 18 and up (at least when playing alone) due to frightening imagery and thematic elements. Certificates (Not real, theoretical) * Australia: MA15+, R18+ (Mobile) * Brazil: 16 * Germany: USK 16 * Iran: 15+ * Japan: D (CERO) * New Zealand: R16 * Russia: 18+ * Singapore: M18 * South Korea: 15 * Sweden: 16 (PEGI) * Taiwan: PG 15 * United Kingdom: 16 (PEGI) * United States: T Common Sense Media (Not real, theoretical) * Age: 17+ * Quality: ⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐ * Summary: Action/adventure spectacle filled with terror, complex themes. * Review: Parents need to know that Venture is a multiplatform adventure game. Players explore an alien planet and use resources they find to build structures for protection, craft items to solve puzzles, and create makeshift weaponry for combat. Players must evade or fight predators, which are typically inhuman creatures, although humanoid "Comedenti" enemies exist. Although Venture is a standalone game, it has a rather large marketing campaign, with downloadable content available for purchase. * Educational Value: ⭐⭐⭐ Players may learn creative thinking, geometry, and geology as they build structures and hunt for resources. Given the freedom to create multiple creations for usage in puzzle-solving or protection, players can attempt dozens of possibilities. * Positive Messages: ⭐⭐ The game encourages exploration, creation. Players persuaded to explore the levels, solve optional puzzles. There is a survival aspect, which has players thinking strategically about ways to keep dangerous creatures away, although this typically results in some form of violence. * Positive Role Models & Representations: ⭐⭐⭐ Although characters are occasionally stereotypical (such as a black man named Mohammed), a wide variety of ethnicities, genders are represented. Notably, both sexes have an equal amount of human (or humanoid) characters. * Ease of Play: ⭐⭐⭐ While controls are basic enough to play the game, things get intricate as you move outside of fundamentals. Although an in-game book includes recipes for crafting items, materials best-suited for construction, and ways objects interrelate with one another, experimenting, trial and error are still required at certain points. Boss battles require proper preparation to ensure success. * Violence: ⭐⭐⭐⭐ Game-play violence acted out by both the player and other species, be it killing animals for food or territory or defending themselves against aggressive creatures. Blood and injury details show up in various colors. Upon dying, creatures fall over and occasionally bleed out. A subplot of the game implies a young woman being abused by her father and attempting suicide, although we don't see much of the actual violence. The game also contains “nightmare“ sequences, many of which involve blood and gore (including a dish made from fluids and body parts). * Sex: ⭐⭐ Animals can breed, although this is minimally depicted; they simply dance with one another, make mating calls, and/or lay eggs. Breasts and buttocks are visible on non-humanoid creatures. * Language: ⭐ Rather mild language is sometimes used (such as the words "damn" and "hell"). * Consumerism: ⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐ The Venture franchise has numerous licensed products, including paid downloadable content, toys, clothing, and books. * Drinking, Drugs & Smoking: * Parents say ** Age: 16+ ** Quality: ⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐ * Kids say ** Age: 12+ ** Quality: ⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐ System Requirements (Not real, theoretical) Minimum * CPU: AMD A10-7800 APU 3.5 GHz or Intel Core i5-4690 3.5GHz or equivalent * CPU SPEED: Info * RAM: 4 GB * OS: Windows 10 * VIDEO CARD: AMD Radeon R5 220 or NVIDIA GeForce 705 * PIXEL SHADER: 5.0 * VERTEX SHADER: 5.0 * FREE DISK SPACE: 4 GB * DEDICATED VIDEO RAM: 2048 MB Recommended * CPU: AMD FX 8350 Wraith or Intel Core i7 6700 3.40GHz or equivalent * CPU SPEED: Info * RAM: 8 GB * OS: 64-bit Windows 10 or later * VIDEO CARD: AMD Radeon RX 480 4GB or NVIDIA GeForce GTX 1060 3GB * PIXEL SHADER: 5.1 * VERTEX SHADER: 5.1 * FREE DISK SPACE: 15 GB * DEDICATED VIDEO RAM: 3 GB (4 GB AMD) Version Differences (Not real, theoretical) * The combat system may be different in the console and mobile versions, given the lack of a keyboard. The mobile and PlayStation versions may use something similar, however, via the touchscreen. Behind the Scenes * The first concepts of Venture originated as “The Adventure” in May or June of 2013. Brendan had since changed the name to “Venture” at some point in 2014, after Zachary had considered his old title to be a bad idea. * The game was originally slated for a 1999 release, but it was changed to 2029 after Brendan realized that the former wasn’t possible, as he was born in 2004. The release date has since been moved to at least 2039 (2049 at the latest). * Enemies were going to be human at one point, inspired by a Minecraft fan-comic involving anthropomorphic, anime-inspired mobs. This inspiration had still been kept by 2016 (when the first enemy concepts were created), as “Cannibals” and Crawlers resembled mutilated/mutated humans. * Robert Jacob was originally a redhead with light blues eyes rather than having graying brown hair and brown eyes. The initial ”redhead” Robert Jacob color scheme was created on Microsoft Paint, and was based on a peculiar system Brendan created where he got colors that were similar to (but still different from) Steve’s in Minecraft. Keep in mind that Brendan was about 9 when he created the design. * At one point, there was a character named Tyler Jacob (later Tyler Ferrari) in place of Yitzhar Rocco Ahmed. * Athanasios originally had brown eyes instead of green eyes. * Instead of Brendan O’Keeffe, there was a character named Mojave Jacob/Salazar. * Robyn Jacob was slightly taller and would’ve had a mix of reddish-orange and ginger hair. Robyn would’ve also had a significantly larger derrière. * Teresa was originally a rather short (4’11”) Caucasian woman with (likely platinum) blonde hair rather than a fairly average-sized Indian woman. * Tyra’s hair was once reddish-brown, with ginger and dark brown highlights. Tyra was also planned to be much more curvaceous, but had her design altered to avoid “politically incorrect” accusations. * Athena was originally going to be a black woman with black hair.. * Sweden was originally a redhead named Scotia. * Primrose would’ve been an albino with platinum blonde highlights in her hair. * Cybele would’ve had dark brown hair and a buxom build. * Boudicca was going to be a lighter skinned (but still very tanned) woman with strawberry blond hair. * At one point, the game could’ve estimably cost over $20,000,000 in development alone. However, Brendan has made it so that there’s only four or five main voice roles, which could lower costs. Trivia * A Virtual Reality version was originally planned and would come to HTC Vive, Oculus Rift and Quest, and PlayStation VR. More limited VR experiences, based around the "nightmare" sequences in Venture, were going to come to Google Cardboard, Google Dream View, and Nintendo Switch, the latter of which would've only been used with the Nintendo Labo Toy-Con 04: VR Kit. * There may be multiple “editions” of the game, much like Dungeons and Dragons. These would be free of charge and solely updates that change cosmetic elements of the game, such as graphics and music. This article details the latest idea of the game. * The game may be supported by NVIDIA Experience, which could allow the game to implement highly realistic anti-aliasing and ray-tracing. Category:Video Games Category:T-Rated games Category:PEGI 16 Category:Venture Category:Horror Category:First Person Video Games Category:Video Games With DLC Category:Survival Category:Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:MA15+ Category:May Category:1001 Spears Category:Skittleflake Category:Skittle Studios Category:Shooters Category:R18+ Category:USK 16 Category:PG 15 Category:17+ Category:CERO 17 Category:Action Adventure Category:Real Category:2039 Category:Adult Video Games Category:Upcoming Category:Childhood Inspirations Category:LMMCU Award nominees